


Silent in the MadHouse

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Really shy main character, Tavern, The Vagabonds - Freeform, king AU, madhouse, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MadHouse is a very popular tavern. After the whole Vagabond thing, word went out that this is where they usually meet. People from all over the kingdom would visit just to see the Vagabonds. But what of the common guests who weren't a apart of the Vagabonds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent in the MadHouse

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really sudden. It came to me once I woke up way earlier then I needed to. I hope you all enjoy.

Fallz sighed as she walked out of her home. Today wasn’t great. She got into another argument with her mother. She hated when this happened, but learned to just let the whole thing drop once it was over. Right now, she just needed to be anywhere but here. She started to walk with a destination already in mind. As she got closer to her favorite tavern, she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. Once she was inside, she was able to see that it was once again a packed house. 

“Welcome to the MadHouse!” a waitress saud. The waitress blinked once she realized who walked in. “Oh, hey Fallz. This is pretty late for you. I didn’t think you’d show up today.” Fallz laughed. 

“You can’t keep me from the MadHouse, Tats. Don’t worry about me; I’ll seat myself.” 

“Alright; just let me or Skulls know if you need anything.” 

Fallz nodded and went to find a table. She was able to find one hidden from most of the tavern, but she could still see everything going on. She watched as guests of the MadHouse came and went. She was always amazed by how Skulls and Tats can handle this many people. She couldn’t imagine being a waitress here, but that’s what made the waitresses and waiters here awesome. 

It wasn’t long until she saw some familiar people walk in. She couldn’t hide her grin as a few of the MadHouse famous Vagabonds entered the tavern. It was going to be a fun night. Tabi and her friend Cheryl walked right by her. She shouted a hello even though she was positive they couldn’t hear her among the crowd of people. However, Fallz didn’t mind at all. She continued to just say hello to familiar faces and just relax. Tats or Skulls would stop by to check on her, but assured them she was fine. They knew by now that she wasn’t very social. She was content in watching the madness unfold even though she wanted to join in herself. 

The night went on as loudly as usual until it got strangely silent. Fallz blinked wondering if she fell asleep at some point and the tavern closed during her nap. However, many people were still present. So why did it suddenly get quiet? Once she saw a crown heading towards the bar, she understood. The Mad King had arrived. He was dressed like everyone else, but he wore his crown proudly upon his head. Common guests of the tavern were used to the king showing up, but understood why it had gotten so quiet. The King just had that type of aura. 

It was the Vagabonds who broke the silence by welcoming him to the MadHouse. The King smiled and thanked them for welcoming him. As if like magic, things went back to normal instantly. Everyone started talking again and greeted the king when he walked by. He greeted them back with kindness only the kingdom seemed to know about. He even played games with the tavern goers and laughed along side them. It was as if he wasn’t the king but a friend who stopped by to visit. Fallz just smiles as she watched. This was the MadHouse she loved. Everyone was a family of friends here. This was all she needed to relax. 

========

Fallz groaned as she started to walk home. It just had to rain. Mother nature just couldn’t be nice to her today. She sighed and continued on her way. The sickness she would get in the morning was going to suck, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

“Fallz!” she heard through the pounding rain. She looked up to see Tabi run up to her. 

“Tabi? What are you doing out here?” 

“I saw you leave the tavern and it started pouring. I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine. You didn’t have to leave the tavern because of me.” 

“Nonsense! We live in the same neighborhood. The least I can do is make sure you get home okay.” 

“It’s fine; really. Don’t you have things to do with Cheryl and the other Vagabonds? I don’t want to keep you from them.” 

“Why do you keep spouting nonsense?” 

“Seriously Tabi; I’ll be fine. It’s just rain.” 

“Your friend here is obviously concerned. Allowing her to secure your passage home doesn’t seem like a bad idea,” a deep male voice said. Fallz looked up only to see King Ryan before them. 

“Y-Your majesty!” she said in shock. The king gave her a warm smile. 

“Tabitha may be a Vagabond, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be worried about you.” 

“R-Right.” How could she not agree? The king was speaking to her! This never happened before. She didn’t have the social skills to handle this normally. 

“You two be safe now.” 

“See ya Mad King!” Tabi said in response. As the king left, Tabi faced Fallz. 

“Alright; let’s get moving!” 

Fallz just smiled and walked with Tabi. It was a comfortable silence most of the way. Fallz didn’t really know Tabi despite living in the same neighborhood. It was fine though. Having her company was enough. As they got closer to Fallz’s home, Fallz started to jog ahead. 

“This is me. Thanks for walking me back,” she said. 

“No problem. Hope you get plenty of rest tonight.” 

“Thanks...” Fallz went to open the door. 

“You know you don’t have to hide yourself in the tavern right?” 

“Huh?” 

“Every time you come to the tavern, you sit at some hidden table and watch everyone. You say ‘Hi’ here and there, but don’t really interact with anyone.” Fallz blushed in embarrassment. 

“S-Sorry. I don’t really socialize with people, so I just sit somewhere I won’t be a bother.” 

“You’re speaking nonsense again. Don’t assume you’re a bother. You don’t have to hide. Even if you don’t talk much, you can still sit with the rest of us at least.” Fallz couldn’t think of a response. The rain starting to let up. 

“It’s getting late...” she commented and Tabi nodded. 

“Yeah, I should probably go. See ya at the tavern,” Tabi said and ran off. Fallz watched her go. 

Maybe she should sit somewhere else next time. She was a guest of the MadHouse afterall.


End file.
